1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering system for motorized cycles, and particularly to a steering system for a motorized cycle with a single steerable front wheel, such as a motorcycle or a motorized tricycle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There have been proposed steering systems for a motorized cycle with a single steerable front wheel such as a motorcycle or a motorized tricycle, which include a front fork member supporting the front wheel and having the left and right upper parts thereof each secured to top and bottom bridges integrally combined with a single steering shaft supported to be leftwardly and rightwardly steerable by a head tube provided at the front part of a vehicle frame, and a handlebar arranged above and secured to the top bridge by means of handle brackets.
In such conventional steering systems, however, a handlebar has its mounting position thereof restricted in the positional relation thereof to a head tube, resulting in limitations of the steering position and angle of the handlebar.
The present invention effectively overcomes the foregoing problems in conventional steering systems for motorized cycles.